Ganondorf's Dream
by Ferdinan the Paranoid Fox
Summary: This is a version of OOT told from Ganon's eyes, and its kinda like a poem, too! R&R!


GANONDORF'S DREAM  
  
DISCLAIMER: * sniff * No, I don't own OOT or any LOZ storylines....u.u...this is sad...but...um...yeah... This is a rhyming little thingie about Ocarina of Time from Ganondorf's POV. It's quite interesting! Read, and tell me what you think!  
  
GANONDORF'S DREAM  
  
When I was but a bright young man, A dream crept into my mind  
  
And as I grew, I realized That this dream was not hard to find  
  
The dream showed me at an older age With control over lands  
  
I had lightning at my fingertips, And minions at my hands  
  
When I awoke, I smiled, And wished this dream to come true  
  
It truly would be glorious, This I rightly knew  
  
Then I got an idea, It involved me moving on  
  
I'd leave the valley right away, For the world beyond  
  
I'd be free from life as it was Back in the desert land  
  
I'd go to grass and water From the dryness of the sand  
  
So I set off for the castle, To talk to the king  
  
And there, I'd get his trust, And closer to conquering  
  
In Hyrule, I was taught About a power so divine  
  
So then I soon decided This "Triforce" must be mine  
  
Many days went by, And a runt showed up at the place  
  
I did not know who he was When I first saw his face  
  
But this runt of a boy, along with the princess, Saw right through my act  
  
They saw through my lies, And the obedience that I lacked  
  
I saw them plotting against me, The evil little pair  
  
But they were young and stupid, So back then I didn't care  
  
But little did I know, These little ones were smart  
  
They managed to come up with a plan To tear my dream apart  
  
They would open up the Sacred Realm, And take the Triforce first  
  
They really thought that they Could destroy my power thirst  
  
I came up with an evil plan To destroy their little plot  
  
I'd trick the runt into everything, Then catch him on the spot  
  
So months passed by, And he thought he was doing the right thing  
  
Her highness had sent him out, "Stone gathering"  
  
She had him hunt For the last two spiritual rocks  
  
And I saw she kept her other treasure Safe within a box  
  
It was the Ocarina of time The final thing I'd need  
  
Then soon enough Id rule this land, Soon enough, indeed!  
  
So I crept into Zelda's stash To steal the sacred tool  
  
But when I entered, I realized, I was more than a fool  
  
She had promised Link, She'd keep it safe from harm  
  
I guess her little trap for me Had worked just like a charm  
  
"Ganondorf!" Her stern attendant Yelled, seeing me  
  
I shoved myself past her, And fled the scene angrily  
  
Where was Zelda, The princess of Hyrule?  
  
The moment that I found her, I'd surely lose my cool  
  
She hid from me, the ocarina, Which really made me mad  
  
So since I could not find her, I'd go after her dad  
  
Yes, I killed King Hyrule In one swift and painless blow  
  
And after he was noticeably dead, I turned my shoulder to go  
  
I'd hunt down the princess next, And then it would be true  
  
My greatest dream would soon unfold, This is all I knew  
  
As I dreamed out a window, I saw a swift horse flee  
  
It was white, bore two riders, And was in a definite hurry  
  
I gritted my teeth, And clenched my fists with rage  
  
"Zelda..." I hissed, and quickly left the stage  
  
I mounted my horse, And ran off into the night  
  
I yelled as my horse suddenly Bucked and whinnied with fright  
  
I peered down at the ground, And, to my surprise  
  
There was a little boy in green, With wide blue eyes  
  
I grinned as he stared up At me in fright  
  
He took a step back, As I laughed at the sight  
  
I had recognized him as Zelda's little friend  
  
He could come in use, Before he meets his end  
  
He took out his sword, A wimpy little dagger  
  
I pointed my finger, And then watched him swagger  
  
I had fired black magic, And knocked him down  
  
A brown ocarina Then fell to the ground  
  
He cried out as I took the instrument with joy  
  
I then teased and laughed at The stupid little boy  
  
Satisfied, with the boy in tears, I led my horse away  
  
For me this would be A most memorable day  
  
I turned over my shoulder To see the boy head slowly into town  
  
Cautious, I dismounted my horse, Visibly wearing a frown  
  
What was he doing now? What was he up to?  
  
I got a feeling that following him Was the thing to do  
  
I entered the temple of time, Where he had headed near  
  
Just in time to yell at him, "I knew I'd find you here!"  
  
He lowered an ocarina from his mouth, The real Ocarina of Time  
  
The three stones glowed, and ancient voices Chanted a sacred rhyme  
  
The sacred realm was now opened, The door of time no longer sealed  
  
And the presence of the gods, I could surely feel  
  
The boy then disappeared, In a holy flash of light  
  
But all I really cared about Was my own delight  
  
I threw back my head and laughed, What a delightful hour!  
  
Because there...on my hand... Was the TRIFORCE OF POWER!!  
  
SOOOOOO....whatcha think? In need of a chapter two, or a sequel? It sucks? I Whatever, just tell me if I did good on this in a review!! LOL And for those of you waiting for me to update Secrets of the Sacred Realm-it should be up any day now, along with The Legend of Cesia, ok? Sorry, I've been really buisy lately (not to mention my case of writer's block! UGH!!)  
  
FYI: Ganondorf did take Saria's ocarina from Link in the manga, b/c he thought it was the OOT! YUPYUP 


End file.
